Dark of Night
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Dean is kidnapped and made to play some sick game with his kidnapper. Unfortunately for him, the kidnapper brings Sam into the mix and things don't go very well. Set in Season 8. Lots of Limp!Sam and Angst!Dean.
1. We're Gonna Play A Little Game

Here's a new story! Don't worry I am still updating my Dust In The Wind fic but I had to get this one out. It was actually a dream I had and it kept bugging me so I wrote it in to a story. It won't be long, only five chapters, and the chapters aren't that long either. Hope ya'll enjoy!

This story takes place during Season 8 after the mid-season finale.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dean nor Sam, unfortunately, nor do I own any of the other Supernatural characters.

Dean pulls into the hotel parking lot, shutting off the Impala. Sammy stirs in his sleep and looks around to see where they are. He notices the hotel sign and rubs at his eyes before looking over at his brother.

"I'm gonna go get a room," Dean says without looking at him. Dean exits the car and makes his way to the check-in desk. Sam sighs. Ever since they had to deal with Benny down in Louisiana, their relationship has been frayed even more. Sam was pissed Dean didn't go after Benny. Dean was pissed Sam wouldn't listen to him. Sam's mind wanders to their fight in the hotel room with Martin. Dean all but said he didn't trust him still. Sam thought they had fixed that; that everything was better. Not like it used to be before Ruby but better than after her. The Impala's door opens and Dean climbs back in to the front seat, driving over to one of the rooms. Sam climbs out of the car, following his brother to the trunk where they each grab their bags and walk over to the room door. Dean unlocks the door and they enter the room, setting their bags at their respective beds. Sam looks up when he hears Dean open the door again.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks.

"Out," says Dean, shutting the door behind him. Sam hears the Impala start up. Sam knows Dean is going to a bar and he doesn't blame him. Hell, if Dean hadn't gone off first, he'd probably be heading there himself. Things were strained and they both knew it. Fact was, he wasn't sure what was going on with their relationship and truthfully, he wasn't so sure he wanted to find out. Sam sighs and grabs his clothes, fully intent on taking a long hot shower.

Sam sighs, rubbing his eyes. He had been looking for another job for hours but hadn't found anything close by. He looks at the clock on his laptop and realizes that it was three o'clock in the morning. Dean should've been home by now; the bars close at two. He stands up from his computer and walks over to the window, looking outside. He doesn't see the Impala anywhere. _He probly went home with some girl he met at the bar_ Sam thinks to himself, telling himself not to worry. Sam gets dressed in his pajamas and climbs into bed, after shutting down his computer. Sam lies down and closes his eyes, it only taking him a few minutes before falling asleep.

Sam blinks his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. He scrunches his eyes. Something was off. He listens for a moment before realizing he doesn't hear his brother sleeping in the bed next to him. Sam turns his head, his suspicions proven right. Sam's gaze moves to the clock on the nightstand and his eyes grow wide. _Ten-thirty?! _Sam sits up in bed, realizing Dean must've went out for breakfast. He hoped Dean went out for breakfast, he thinks as his stomach grumbles. Suddenly, he stops thinking, his mind backtracking to a few moments before. His head whips to the bed next to him. The bed was made. Dean never makes his bed, which means, he never came home. Sam feels the worry begin to build. He grabs his phone on the nightstand and dials his brothers' number only to hear the voicemail pick up. He couldn't prove it but he _knew_ something was wrong. Sam scurries out of bed and quickly gets changed. Putting on his sneakers and coat, he grabs the room key and heads out the door. He would stop by every bar he came across and look for his brother.

Dean slowly comes to. The first thing he realizes is his head is killing him. He reaches up to feel for what could be causing the throbbing but realizes his hands are tied behind his back. He opens his eyes, squinting at the bright light above him, letting out a groan. _Yup, definitely a concussion_. Dean tries again to open his eyes, not even realizing he had shut them. He looks around him, noticing he's in some sort of room. He doesn't notice any windows but there is a door across the way. He looks behind him seeing his tied to a pole. He tries to loosen the rope but to no avail. Dean sighs and leans his head against the pole behind him, trying to remember how he got in this predicament. He remembered going to the bar and drinking. He and Sam hadn't been getting along at all since the whole Benny thing and the tension was so high he couldn't stand being in the same room as Sam. He scolds himself for trailing off course and focuses back on how he got here. He remembered paying the bill and walking out to the Impala, but… _Oh yeah. Something hit me in the back of the head when I got to the car_. Dean thinks to himself, remembering trying to unlock the door but only feeling a blinding pain in the back of his head. Dean's looks up, hearing footsteps. The door across from him opens and a man in his forties with scraggly brown hair walks in, shutting the door behind him. He looks over at Dean, seeing him awake.

"Oh, good you're up," he says smiling. Dean feels a chill run down his spine.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"That doesn't matter," the man says, "What matters is what I am going to do to you."

"Awesome, I had to get taken by some psycho hillbilly freak," Dean mutters to himself.

"We're gonna play a little game," the guy says.

"Sorry, but unless you're a woman I don't play games," Dean says, trying to undo his bonds once more.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun," the guy says. _Come on Sammy. Tell me you're looking for me_ Dean thinks but isn't sure if his brother really would be looking for him at this point. Dean hears clanking and he looks up to see the man opening a box. _Where the hell'd that come from?_ Dean watches as he pulls out an assortment of tools and lays them on a table in front of him. The man picks up a knife and stares at it before turning to face him.

"How do you play the game?" Dean asks, trying to stall the guy so he can get himself untied.

"Oh, it's easy. I find ways to try to break you and you try not to break," the man says smiling as he studies the knife in his hands. _Son of a Bitch. Sammy you better be looking for me_.

Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	2. It's My Brother

Here's the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy! The next few updates will be quicker so the wait won't be as long for ya guys

Sam walks down the sidewalk of the town. He had passed by two out of the three bars already. Even though he hadn't seen the Impala he still went inside to check but it futile. No one had seen his brother. Sam rounds the corner and sees the last bar and right in front of it in the parking lot was the Impala.

"Thank God," Sam says, "Dean you had better be just passed out in the back seat."

Sam hurries across the street and head towards the Impala. A quick inspection reveals that Dean is not passed out in the back seat. Sam turns around and heads towards the front door. He kicks something and hears a clink. He looks down and notices a set of keys on the ground. The Impala's keys to be exact.

"Dammit Dean. What the hell'd you get into?" Sam says, picking them up and placing them in his pocket before heading inside the building.

A man in his early thirties is cleaning the bar when Sam enters the building. He looks up and gives Sam a curious look.

"We don't open for another hour," the guy says.

"I know, I'm looking for someone and was hoping you had seen him here last night," Sam says, stopping at the bar in front of the guy. His nametag reads Frank.

"Not sure if I can help ya. See a lot of people in here," Frank says.

"It's my brother," Sam says. "He drives that black Impala out there."

"I remember him. Tall…not as tall as you but about six one? Light brown hair?" Frank says, "Complimented him on the car and he seemed pretty proud of her. Surprised me when I saw she was still here."

"Yeah, sounds like him. Listen, he never made it home last night," Sam says.

"Sure he's not on a bender in an alley or something?" Frank asks.

"He's not answering his phone and he always answers his phone. Do you remember anything that might help me find him?" Sam pleads. Frank thinks for a moment.

"Well, he left here about two o'clock," Frank says, then remembering something, "Lenny left directly after him…"

"Lenny?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, a guy in his forties. Comes in here a lot. Looks as if he could be homeless but he has a house. Every since his wife and kid died in a car accident he's been off," Frank replies.

"Off?" Sam asks, "Off how?"

"Weird…Doesn't talk much just kinda sits and stares at everyone. Like he's studying them or something. He's put off many people and I've had to ask him to leave a few times because of it," Frank explains.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he lives do you?" Sam asks. Frank looks hesitant. "If he left around the same time maybe he saw what happened to my brother. Please?"

"He lives out of town in an old farmhouse on Gerard Road," Frank says, seeing the desperation in the man's eyes before him.

"Thank you," Sam says, turning around and heading out to the Impala. Sam wasn't sure what this Lenny guy knows but he for damn sure knows he knows something if he's not involved in his brothers' disappearance personally. He was getting his brother back and no douchebag was going to get in his way.

Dean lets out a muffled scream, because no way was he going to let this bastard win. The guy in front of him pulls the knife out of Dean's shoulder and looks at the blood on it before looking down at Dean.

"Is that all you got you bastard?" Dean asks breathlessly. This had been going on for hours and holding back the screams was starting to get harder and harder.

"You're tougher than the others," the guy says. Dean makes a face. _Why are people so freakin' crazy_. "I'm going to have to get creative."

The guy puts the knife down and picks up another tool. His head corks and he sets the tool back down. An engine shuts off and he hears a car door shut. The man looks over at Dean who's watching him carefully.

"I'll be right back," the man says and disappears through the door. Dean instantly begins working at his bonds again, letting out an aggravated growl. _Come on Sammy, tell me that's you_.

"Okay, thanks Garth," Sam says, shutting off the car and placing his phone back in his pocket. He wasn't sure what was going on so he had called Garth to do a little digging for him. Hopefully he found something. Sam climbs out of the car and shuts the door behind him. He looks around the place noticing a barn towards the back. Sam looks over at the house in front of him and begins making his way over to the front door.

Sam knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it. He hears shuffling inside and then the door opens. A man in his forties with brown scraggly hair stands in front of him. Sam can't help but think that Frank was right. The guy does look like he could be homeless.

"Can I help you?" the man asks.

"Hi, um…My name's Sam. I'm looking for my brother, Dean. He was at a bar last night that I believe you were at too. Frank said the two of you left around the same time and I was just wondering if you had seen anything?" Sam says. Lenny looks at Sam. _Brother? Hmm…this could be a good thing_ Lenny thinks to himself.

"Last night you say?" Lenny asks. Sam nods his head. Lenny looks behind Sam and notices the Impala. "I saw that car there that night. That his?"

"Uh…yeah," Sam says, looking back at the Impala. "Listen have you…"

As Sam turns back around, something smacks him in the face. Hard. Next thing he knows he's on the ground with Lenny looking down at him. The last thing he sees before blacking out is Lenny smiling.

Dean looks up when he hears footsteps again. Only they were different. He listens and realizes something was being dragged on the floor. The door opens and Lenny walks in dragging a body in to the room. Dean shifts trying to see who it is, praying it isn't Sam. Lenny drags the body in to the middle of the room and drops it. Dean looks at the body seeing a mess of brown hair and…

"No," he whispers. "Sammy?"

"Looks like lil' brother was looking for you Dean," Lenny says, grinning evilly.

"What d'you do to him?" Dean asks angrily.

"Don't worry, he'll come to soon. Then the real fun will start," Lenny says.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks, fear building up inside of him.

"I think I've found a way to break you," Lenny says simply before leaving the room. Dean eyes grow wide at the intonation of the remark. He shifts his gaze down to Sam, lying still on the floor.

"Sammy? Come on dude. Wake up," Dean says, trying with renewed fervor to get out of his bonds. "Sammy?"

Please review and let me know what ya think!


	3. Family Always Works

Here's a quick update for you guys! Enjoy!

Dean looks up at his brother. Lenny had come in shortly after with a chair and had stuck Sam in it, tying him down. Dean sees Sam begin to stir.

"Sammy?" Dean calls out. Sam turns his head towards his voice. "Sammy? Wake up. Come on, open those eyes."

Sam obeys, his eyes opening. He lifts his head up and looks around him, his eyes finally falling on Dean in front of him. He sees Dean is tied up and tests his own hands, seeing he's in the same predicament.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asks, noticing the blood on his brother.

"I'm fine. You okay?" Dean asks, looking his brother over. Besides the cut on his forehead, he looks fine.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Sam asks.

"What do you remember?" Dean asks.

"Um…you left. Didn't come home. Went out looking for you and found the Impala at one of the bars in town. Found out Lenny left the bar right after you and I came here to talk to him," Sam says. "Then…then he hit me?"

"Looks like," Dean says.

"What does he want?" Sam asks, looking around the room and taking in his surroundings. Dean watches him for a moment.

"He's playing a game with us," Dean says. Sam gives him a confused look. "Says he's gonna try to break us and we have to try to _not_ break."

"Why are people so crazy?" Sam asks.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Demons I get. People are just crazy," Dean says, something coming back to him that Lenny said. _I think I've found a way to break you_. Dean feels the fear rise up ten-fold. He glances over at his brother, putting two and two together and finally realizing what Lenny was going to do. Sam looks over at his brother, him having gone silent. He sees the change in him almost instantaneously before he looks over at him.

"Dean?" Sam asks, not liking the look on his big brothers' face. There are footsteps coming towards them. Dean looks to the door and then shifts back to Sam.

"Sammy," Dean says urgently. Sam looks over at his brother, sensing the urgency in his voice. "Whatever happens…"

The door opens abruptly and Dean and Sam looks over at Lenny who looks positively gleeful. Dean forces the bile back down his throat watching everything Lenny is doing. Lenny searches through the tools on the table, obviously trying to find a particular one. Sam shifts his gaze from his brothers' fearful face to the table, finally taking in all of the tools on it. Lenny picks up a weird shaped knife, one with a curve on the end.

"Now Sam. We're gonna play a little game," Lenny says.

"I know. You try to break us we try not to break," Sam says, glaring at the man before him.

"I see you've been talking to your brother," Lenny says with a smirk. "But that's his game."

"What?" Sam asks, confused.

"You see your brother's tougher than the others. They broke within a few hours. He hasn't even come close. Wasn't sure what I was gonna do until you showed up," Lenny says. Sam looks over at his brother who's straining against his bonds.

"So what? You're gonna use me to try to break him?" Sam asks, diverting his attention back to Lenny. "Sorry to bust you're bubble but don't think it's gonna work."

"Family always works," Lenny says, staring at the knife in his hands, not unlike he did before he started in on Dean. Suddenly, Lenny stabs the knife in to Sam's forearm, ripping it back out. Sam lets out a cry. Dean yanks on his rope glaring daggers at Lenny.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Dean says.

"Ah, ah, ah Dean," Lenny says, wagging a finger at the elder hunter. Dean looks over at his brother, noticing the heavier breathing. Sam is bent over, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Sammy?" Dean asks, watching his brother.

"'M fine Dean," Sam says. Lenny smiles.

"Now I think we're getting somewhere," he says.

"Lenny? Right?" Dean says, looking over at the guy in front of his brother. "Listen you don't have to bring Sammy into this. You want to break me…"

"Which is why I'm bringing Sam into this," Lenny says, interrupting Dean. Dean glances over at his brother. "He's what? Thirty? Thirty-one? You're thirty-four? Thirty-five? You haven't said his name once since he's been here."

"What?" Dean asks in confusion. "Yes I have."

"No, Dean. You've said his nickname. Sammy, is it? You're scared for him like you weren't scared for yourself. No matter how much you two aren't getting along right now," Lenny says.

"What?" Dean asks, surprised.

"The way you two were at the hotel. You could cut the tension with a knife. And then you just drove off…" Lenny says. Dean feels the anger rise up inside him.

"You followed me?" Dean asks. Lenny just smiles, setting the knife on the table and picking up a hammer, studying it for a moment. Dean eyes the hammer himself.

"You know that's the first step to breaking someone," Lenny says.

"What?" Dean asks, feeling like a broken record with this guy.

"Scaring them," Lenny says before his grin grows bigger and he slams the hammer into one of Sam's fingers. Sam lets out a yell, not expecting the pain just yet. Dean looks over at his brother, the anger dissipating and being engulfed by fear for his brother. Lenny notices and raises the hammer to slam it into another finger, breaking that one as well. Sam clamps down on the yell this time, it coming out muffled. Dean flinches at the sound of his brothers' bones breaking.

Please review! I love hearing what ya'll think!


	4. Almost There

Just want to say that our hearts and prayers go out to the victims and families of those at the Connecticut School yesterday. Having said that, here's another quick update for ya'll!

Lenny puts the hammer down on the table and picks up another knife. He had broken a couple more fingers and Sam had bore through it without ever looking over at Dean once. Part of Dean was thankful for that, not sure if he could take seeing the pain in his little brother's eyes. They might be fighting right now but Sam was still his little brother. Lenny walks back over to Sam and slices into his thigh with the knife. Sam lets out a muffled cry. Dean can hear his own heart beating a mile a minute. All he can do is sit here and watch this bastard cut and slice into his brother, break his bones right in front of him. Lenny looks at the knife quickly before jamming it into Sam's bicep earning another muffled cry from his brother. Dean stares at the blood dripping from his brothers' wounds.

"What's the matter Sam? Does that hurt?" Lenny says. Dean looks up at his brother.

"Screw you," Sam breathes out, his hair in his face. Dean silently pleads for this to stop, knowing it won't. Lenny looks over at Dean and smirks. He leans down near Sam's ear.

"Look at your brother Sam," Lenny says, staring at Dean. Dean's gaze shifts to Lenny.

"Bite me," Sam says. Lenny smirks.

"Look at your brother Sam," Lenny repeats. Sam ignores him. There was a reason he hadn't looked at Dean yet. He wasn't sure what he'd find on his brothers' face. Part of him wasn't sure if he wanted to know. The other part knew Dean would be worried and he didn't want to look at him, knowing Dean would be able to read him like a book. There's a sudden hard yank on his head, and Sam finds himself looking directly at his brother. "I said look at him."

Dean flinches when Lenny grabs his brothers' hair and yanks his head up, forcing him to look at Dean. Dean steals himself, seeing the pain written all over his brothers' face and in his eyes. He sees Sam steals himself as well, trying to hide it best he can. Lenny shoves Sam's head forward before setting the knife back on the table. Dean's eyes never waiver from the top of Sam's head, having already seen the pain. He hears a thump and looks over to see Lenny pick up a bat, taking a few practice swings. Dean feels his heart speed up, if it can any more.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean whispers. Sam looks up at Lenny, seeing the bat in his hands. He braces himself moments before the bat makes contact with his leg. Sam lets out a muffled yell which turns into a cry when directly after, Lenny smashed the bat into his other leg. Dean feels the tears prickle at his eyes, hearing two distinct cracks of Sam's legs breaking.

"Sammy?" Dean calls. Lenny had left a short time ago. 'To take a dinner break' is what he said. Dean felt the anger rise up again. "Sammy?"

"'M f'n D'n," Sam mumbles out. He knew he had multiple cuts and stab wounds, a few broken fingers, both legs broken. Lenny had moved to his ribs after his legs and had broken numerous ones of those as well.

"I'm gonna get us outta here, okay?" Dean says, watching his brother, knowing he wasn't fine. "Sammy?"

"'Kay," Sam says, nodding his head slightly. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Dean looks around the floor near him, trying to find anything that'll help him get free. Not finding anything, he looks back at his brother, seeing him nod off.

"Sammy, stay with me," Dean says fearfully. Sam forces himself to open his eyes. He can see his brothers' legs in front of him but refuses to look at his face. "We gotta find something to cut the ropes."

Dean's not sure if he's saying this for his or his brothers' benefit. All he knows is if he doesn't get them out of here soon this sick bastard was going to end up killing Sam. He is so focused on trying to get himself free he doesn't here Lenny walk back to the door. Dean jumps hearing the heavy door swing open. Lenny walks in and looks at the two of them. He doesn't say anything say anything as he walks back over to his table.

"Lenny, come on…" Dean says. Lenny ignores him. He had been thinking during his dinner. He almost had him; Could see it in his eyes every time he looked at his brother. He just wasn't breaking as fast as he thought he would. It was time for extreme measures because Lenny Sanders has never _not_ broken someone before.

Dean watches fearfully as Lenny grabs a nail gun. He hadn't said a word since he entered the room and that scared the crap out of him. Lenny walks determinedly over to Sam, placing the nail gun in his thigh. Dean struggles against his ropes.

"Lenny," Dean calls out just as he pulls the trigger, sending a nail into Sam's thigh. Sam lets out a yell and Lenny grins looking from Sam to Dean. Lenny walks back over to the table, setting the nail gun down.

"Sammy?" Dean calls out to his brother, but doesn't get an answer. Dean looks over at Lenny, seeing him pick up a mallet. Dean's eyes grow wide and fearful, his breath on the verge of hyperventilating seeing what he picks up next. Lenny looks at the large, thick nail in his hands, a smile playing on his lips.

"Lenny, you don't want to do this," Dean manages to get out, feeling the tears prick at his eyes once again. Lenny silently walks over to Sam, placing the nail on his wrist. Sam looks from underneath his hair and sees the nail on his wrist. He sees the mallet in Lenny's other hand as well. Dean can tell the moment Sam realizes what's going to happen. He hears Sam's breathing quicken to match his own, but most of all he hears the slightest of whimpers escape his brother. Dean feels sick to his stomach.

"Lenny, just stop, just…" Dean begins but it falls on deaf ears as Lenny lifts the mallet and strikes the nail, sending it through Sam's wrist. Sam let's out an agonizing scream and Dean feels what little he's ate rise up his chest. He leans over just in time to expel the meager contents of his stomach, most of it being bile burning as it rises up his throat. Lenny looks over at Dean and smiles which turns into a laugh.

"Almost there," he says. Dean looks over at him, too afraid and worried to even be angry. Lenny walks back over to the table and Dean looks to his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean says, his voice cracking. He can see the tears falling from his little brothers' eyes. He hears the whimper that escapes from his brothers mouth which sounds strangely like Dean's name. Lenny walks back over to Sam.

"Lenny, please," Dean pleads. Lenny looks over at him.

"You're almost there, Dean," Lenny says, shoving the knife into Sam's stomach.

"No! No, no, no," Dean says, feeling the tears fall freely down his face.

"And there it is," Lenny says manically.

"Sammy?!" Dean calls out but the only response he gets is his brother coughing and blood dripping from his mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll put him out of his misery fast," Lenny says, dropping the knife on the table and picking up a gun from the box.

"Lenny…Lenny…don't…please…" Dean all but begs, ignoring his tear stained face.

"It's for the best Dean," Lenny says, putting the gun to the back of Sam's head. He pulls the trigger with a loud bang.

"No!" Dean shouts.

Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	5. The One and Only

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Dean shuts his eyes, not wanting to see his brothers' dead body before him. He concentrates on forcing himself not to throw up once again. He hears movement around him and…voices. Dean's eyes spring open and instead of seeing Sam's body dead before him, although he is pretty close to being dead, he sees Lenny's body. Dean looks up to see Cas and…

"Garth?" Dean asks, "Cas?"

"Sam wasn't answering his phone. I knew something was wrong," Garth explains, "I came out here ASAP and ran into him."

"You weren't in your hotel room," Cas says, "I sensed something was wrong."

Dean looked at them in disbelief. He couldn't even bring himself to care Garth left Kevin and his mom. Dean notices Garth put his gun away. There is a wet cough and Dean's attention is focused back on Sam.

"Cas?" Dean pleads, "Sammy…He's…You gotta help him. He's not gonna make it."

Cas kneels down next to Sam and touches him. There is a soft white light and Sam flutters his eyes open. The bonds holding him to the chair are gone and Sam looks up at Cas, giving him a confused look.

"Cas?" Sam asks.

"Sammy?" Dean calls as Garth undoes his own knots. Sam looks over at his brother.

"Dean," Sam says, standing up. The moment Dean feels the rope fall from his wrists, Dean propels himself off the floor, adrenaline not allowing him to feel his own cuts.

Before Sam can say anything else, he is enveloped in a bear hug. Sam is surprised, not by the hug, but by the intensity of it. As if, Dean lets go Sam will disappear. He hasn't felt this…cared about in a long time from his brother. Sam wraps his arms around his brother, returning the hug. Dean reluctantly pulls away and looks at his brother, checking him over. Sam doesn't miss the tear stains on his brothers' face, or the brokenness in his eyes.

"Dean, I'm fine. I feel better than I did when we got to the hotel," Sam assures his brother. Dean looks back up at his brothers' face.

"You sure Sammy?" he asks.

"Yeah Dean, I'm sure. You're the only one bleeding right now," Sam says, noticing the cuts on his brother once again. Cas reaches over and touches Dean's shoulder, healing his wounds. Dean doesn't give it a second thought, but continues to look at Sam.

"No offense bros but I think we need to get outta here," Garth says. Sam scrunches his eyebrows.

"Garth?" Sam asks.

"The one and only," Garth says with a smile.

"He is right. We should go," Cas says. Dean nods his head and he follows Cas and Garth out the door. Sam looks around him, noticing the blood on the chair and definitely not missing the mess Dean expelled just a short time ago. He feels a tug on his shirt and looks over.

"Sammy?" Dean asks.

"I'm good," Sam assures, "Let's go."

Dean nods his head and he leads Sam out the room, not letting go of his shirt until Sam is safely in front of him.

Please review and let me know what ya'll think! I have one more chapter just to tie up some loose ends


	6. It Wasn't Your Fault

So, because the last chapter was so short, and so was this one, I decided to just post them both today. Hope you enjoy!

Dean packs his bag, looking around the hotel room to make sure he hasn't left anything. He looks up when Sam enters the room from grabbing his belongings in the bathroom. Instinctually, he checks over Sam again, making sure he truly is all right. He's been having a hard time getting the visual of seeing him bloody and broken out of his mind.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam says, knowing exactly what Dean is doing. Dean looks away and zips up his bag.

"Yeah?" Dean asks guiltily. Sam looks at him and sighs.

"It wasn't your fault Dean," Sam tries to assure his brother.

"Yeah," Dean says none too believably.

"You couldn't have done anything. You were tied up," Sam says.

"I should've found a way," Dean says looking up at Sam.

"You tried," Sam replies, meeting his brothers gaze.

"I should've done something," Dean says, the image of his brother flashing before his eyes once again. Sam looks at him for a moment before answering.

"You did. You were there," Sam says, knowing Dean would know exactly what he meant. Dean takes a deep breath.

"Yeah," Dean says, knowing exactly what Sam meant. He was there, just like he was back at the field in Lawrence, Kansas.

"Listen, Dean, about Benny…" Sam begins.

"I get it Sam. He's a vampire. You don't trust him. But I know the guy. I spent a whole year with him fighting by his side. He's doing everything he can to not be that kind of vampire. What happened back in Louisiana was self defense. Martin was threatening to kill Elizabeth. His _family_. His own _flesh and blood_. I can't really blame the guy Sammy," Dean says. Sam thinks for a minute, studying Dean.

"I'm not saying I trust him. I'm not saying I like him or the fact that you and him…" Sam begins but stops. He takes a deep breath. "But I do trust _you_. Whether you trust me or not. So, if you say he's good then I guess I can give him a chance. Doesn't mean I won't be watching his every move though."

"That's all I'm asking for here Sammy," Dean says, nodding. He throws his bag over his shoulder and pulls his keys out of his pocket. Sam grabs his own bag and follows after his brother, shutting the door behind them. They throw their bags in to the trunk and make their way around the Impala. Dean stops abruptly and Sam almost runs into him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks walking around his brother to his side. Dean looks over at him and holds up his keys.

"You wanna drive?" Dean asks. Sam recognizes the gesture for what it is. Dean hadn't let him drive the Impala since Louisiana.

"Yeah," Sam replies catching the keys easily as his brother throws them to him. They climb in to their seats and Sam starts up the car. Led Zeppelin's "Ramble On" sounds through the speakers. Sam turns up the music and pulls out of the parking lot onto the road. He subtly glances out of the corner of his eye noticing the smile playing on his brothers' lips.

Things weren't great. They weren't even good. But they were okay and as far as Winchesters go, okay was pretty damn good.

Well, that's the end. Hope ya'll liked it! Please review and let me know what ya'll think.


End file.
